The Gatekeepers of Darkness
The Gatekeepers of Darkness are the 19 sons of Grüthak , born from is powers taking physical form in Werthi , each of them is the ruler of a part of evil The Gatekeepers Drunik Drunik is the rock god of disaster, he can cause mayhem by causing earthquakes, hurricanes, or even black holes. He is unaccounted for. Boltron Boltron is the crab god of madness, he prefers the form of a crab, but is unpredicatable in what he does. He has taken the form of an ant and waged wars on beetles. He inflicts madness upon mortals, and can brainwash them into doing his bidding. Boltron is one of the most dangerous of the Gatekeepers. Boltron is accounted for, and works closely with Jesthor. Niwet Niwet is the batlike god of decay, he works closely with necromancy and cannibalism. He is known to lurk in the shadows. He is one of the most powerful necromancers, and can even reanimate creamated remains. He is presently unaccounted for. Vulgrund Vulgrund is the ash god of war, he is known to slay entire armies single handedly, and is the most dangerous of the gatekeepers. He is the most knowlagable at war tactics, and is capable of slaying Blyythik dragons with ease. He is unaccounted for, but there have been potential sightings world wide. Crynx Crynx is the beast god of immolation, he tricks mortals into sacrificing each other in his name, and harvests their souls to use for twisted experiments. He is unaccounted for. Prwentiuk Prwentiuk is the spider god of vile creatures, and all that is disgusting and terrifying. He is associated with all that creates fear. He lures people to him and traps them, and desectrates them before eating them alive, and using their body parts to build weapons and armour. He is accounted for, and helps Jesthor locate the rest of his sons. Kolprutkimt Kolprutkimt is the god of death, who was close to ancient humans, who was eventually called the Grim Reaper, or simply Death. He is unaccounted for, and is the only gatekeeper who is thought to not be on Earth, but works from a realm nearby. Vriknold Vriknold is the god of lust, who is known to seduce mortals, and then kill them. He uses their bones to build anything from weapons to castles. He is currently in Paris, where all the bones in the catacombs are his vicims. Solthim Solthim is the lizard god of greed and theivery, he tempts mortals into stealing from each other, and seduces them with wealth. He is unaccounted for. Oltyium Oltyium is the god of truth and lies, he sees all facts, and whatever he tells mortals, they will believe. He is unaccounted for, but most likely holds a high political power somewhere. Yindgrold Yindgrold is the warrior god of pain, he introduced mortals to torture, and can inflict searing pain to any mortal without touching them. He is blood red in appearance, and has horns, goat legs, and a forked tail. Humans know him as Lucifer, Satan, and the devil. He is unaccounted for. Dweeblitund Dweebliund is the golden god of deceit, who is known for his work on infiltrating enemies and trickery. He is currently unaccounted for. Solumbd Solombd is the god of necromancy and undead, he is the most powerful necromancer of the gatekeepers, and can reanimate anything from a human to a Balrog. He is currently unaccounted for, but possible sightings have been reported in northern Russia. Zoltheinkt Zoltheinkt is the 12 armed god of infidelity, who is known to blind people from all they care for, and use them as his servants. He is currently unaccounted for. Ultomst Ultomst is the god of rage, anger, and vindictiveness, he is known to have introduced humans to hate, and given them the primal desire to kill. He is currently unaccounted for, but most likely a serial killer. Coltreim Coltreim, also known as the great eye and the statue of Holtreim, is the 100 eyed statue god of dictatorship, slavery, and imprisonment. He introduced slavery to humanity. He is accounted for, and works closely with Jesthor, and captures slaves to use in battle. Baloth Baloth is the god of malice, murder, and betrayal, he is known to use mortals to do his bidding, and then kill them after wards. He is unaccounted for. Wenbralethnil Wenbralethnil is the invisible god of temptation, who makes mortals willingly commit crimes, and makes them think it is for their own good. He is accounted for, and works with Jesthor to help recruit mortals to dominate the Earth with. Grahlok Grahlok is the god of industry, he is known to destroy to create weapons, from giving factories to humans, to destroying stars for the precious and dense metals at their cores. He is unaccounted for. Birth The Gatekeepers were created when Satab imprisoned Grüthak in the realm of Werthi, where Grüthak's anger had build up his power so much that it had split into 19 different parts, which all took physical form, becoming the Gatekeepers of Darkness. Becoming the Gatekeepers After Grüthak cast Satab into the realm of Erunis, he appointed his sons to keep watch of the gate, to make sure Satab could never escape. This gave them the name, The Gatekeepers of Darkness. The Battle for the Universe The Gatekeepers played a key role in the Battle for the Universe, they served as Jesthor's Generals, and led the soldiers into the battle. They were defeated by the Cthulhu, and cast out into different realms. They eventually rallied where the battlegrounds once stood, and found Earth. They were each given an enchanted sword by Jesthor, and when they put them together on Earth, a pyramid rose from the Earth, and when Jesthor emerged, a brilliant rain of fire came from the sky, seperating the Gatekeepers to this day. The Gatekeepers today After they resurrected Jesthor, they had all been separated, and only a few of them are accounted for by Jesthor. They are currently looking for the others, and once that is done, they will prepare an army, and take over the Earth.